Discovery Myself
by Karasuma Rose
Summary: Todo mundo pensa que se conhece muito bem.Que não precisa de mais nada alem de si mesmo não é?Eu também pensava assim... até descobrir que estava redondamente enganada!


**Io mina! Pra quem não me conhece, meu nome é Rose Karasuma, mas prefiro Rose- Sam. Essa é a minha primeira fict, mas tenho um maior tempão de leitora do site. Meu anime favorito sempre foi Inuyasha e ele foi o meu primeiro também. Claro que não fui a única, mas eu sempre sonhei com uma história (um pouquinho) diferente da original(principalmente o final).**

**Bom aqui esta o primeiro capítulo (fabricado na aula de biologia **(#^.^#)**). Aproveitem.**

**Legenda: **

**(NT: nota da autora intrometida)**

**(NK: Nota da Kagome)**

*Expressão em japonês (tradução no final do Capitulo)

**Discovering Myself**

** Chapter I: Sango**

Andando na rua, o mundo a minha volta é sumariamente ignorado. Os poucos carros e as folhas caindo não impediam minha profunda reflexão super filosófica.

Porque os lanches do Mac Donald´s são tão caros hein?**(NA: ¬¬')** Eu fico pesando que foge da lógica, porque a maioria dos clientes são como eu né**?(NA: É também trabalham na VASP* NK: Ei! NA: Maus)** E, a menos que roubem um banco, não vão poder pagar esse preço.

Bom, desconversando, me considero uma pessoa estranha, como se tivesse outra dentro de mim. Explico: Minha natureza é calma e introspectiva, posso ficar horas lendo ou fazendo atividade escrita, em profundo silencio. Mas quando tenho que falar com outra pessoa eu me transformo completamente. Com um sorriso escancarado na cara me torno a pessoa mais simpática que conheço **(NA: E a mais modesta também! Kkkkk NK: já ta me esculachando Rose – Sam ****﹏****NA: Parei.).**

Henai*... Enfim, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 15 anos e estou começando o Ensino Médio (^o^)y. E agora a pergunta crucial é, o que tem de errado comigo?

Nada. **(NA: Cof, cof, cof - engasgando)**

Moro com minha superprotetora e quase assassina mãe Haika, um irmão que vive para infernizar minha vida Souta, e com meu avô que reclama desde a queda da bolsa de valores ao preço do papel higiênico.

Normal.**(NA: ¬¬')**

Minha aparência é normal ( como tudo na minha vida(ToT)), tenho estatura pouco acima da média, não sou gorda nem magra, pele muito clara e cabelos tão negros que contra o sol parecem azulados. Minha única característica chamativa são meus olhos, que são de um azul extremamente profundo, herança de meu falecido pai.

Conheço muita gente na escola, converso com varias pessoas usando a "Kagome 2.0".

Mas, mesmo rodeada de gente boa parte do tempo, me sinto um pouco sozinha, sei lá.

Desconversando dois, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e eu estou um pouco ansiosa sabe?

Para nossa alegria (só que não) a primeira pessoa que eu vejo, valendo 1.000.000 (de abraços porque eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra comprar uma bala (ToT)) é...

Kikio

Houjo

Naraku

Quem disse Kikio acertou! Heeeeeee...

Enfim, eu juro que nunca fiz nada pra essa menina e ela, super do nada, começou a implicar comigo!**(NA: Super do nada, sei (¬_¬))** Ta certo que quando eu tinha, sei lá, uns quatro anos, eu tava brincando de terra e fui abraçar ela, a sujando toda, mas, pelo amor de Kami* né?Eu tinha quatro anos!

Mas mesmo assim eu não tenho raiva dela. Sei lá, não consigo ficar com raiva das pessoas. Talvez porque eu logo esqueço, ou pelo fato da minha leve e quase imperceptível lerdeza **(NA: LEVE? Me poupe filha, eu te conheço. NK: (****ーー****))**, que me faz demorar para perceber as coisas.

Eu tenho que admitir que ela seja linda. Seus longos e sedosos cabelos negros dessem absolutamente lisos até depois do quadril, diferente do meu que só vai até as costas e que são levemente ondulados. Seu corpo é esguio e ela tem traços do rosto mais refinados, quanto a mim, sou um pouco cheinhae meus traços ainda são meio infantis** (NA: Só na cabeça dessa doida, porque ela é linda!)**. Mas o que mais nos diferencia são nossos olhos, sendo os dela de uma cor profunda de chocolate.

Bom, voltando ao assunto, Kikio já chegou "causando" no primeiro dia de aula e, literalmente "arrasando" os pobres coraçõezinhos fracos dos novatos (e veteranos pra variar), junto com suas duas "discípulas", Yura e Kagura.

Oh Kami-Sama*, tenha piedade dessa sua serva Onegai*!Por favor, que ela não olhe pra cá, não olhe pra cá, não olha!AHH ela ta vindo (O_O)!Desvia, desvia,olha seu namorado ali!AHHHH DOSHTE ATASHI KAMI-SAMA?* (p_q)!

Oh-oh, sorrisinho cínico a essa hora da manha não pode ser coisa boa** (NA: Quando algo dela é coisa boa (¬_¬)?).**

- Ohaio* Kuronuma-Sam** (NA: Gomen Sawako-cham**** (T_T)!)**! – Sorri da maneira mais natural possível, o que não deu muito certo, já que ela fez uma caretacomo se estivesse sentindo um cheiro muito desagradável. Gente será que eu to fedendo (O_O)? Não é possível, eu lavei meu cabelo ontem! Se não sou eu o que é então?**(NA: ¬¬')**

- Ohaio estranha. - me respondeu enjoativamente doce. - Seus quatro olhos não foram o suficiente pra você se enxergar e sair do meu lugar?- Ha é gente,esqueci-me de comentar que uso óculos, mas a nossa querida Kikio tem a mania de me lembrar desse fato adorável sempre que possível (notou o sarcasmo no ar?).

-Gomen* Kuronuma-Sam, shikashi* como eu iria saber que esse era o lugar que você queria sentar?- Tão vendo como eu sou educada?Culpa da minha mãe que me criou para ser uma Hime*.

Kikio rolou os olhos como se estivesse conversando com uma ameba.

-Cansei. Kagura explica. -disse.

-Olha aqui minha filha!-disse Kagura com tom prepotente-Todo mundo sabe que a ultima cadeira do lado da janela é da Kikio quase que por direito e pronto! Não precisamos ficar dando satisfação para uma coisinha tosca que nem você sua NERD! Agora vê se some daqui antes que eu faça isso, sua ninguém!

Quanta consideração para com a colega de classe não é?Pela primeira vez em muito tempo minha educação refinada teve que lutar contra o extinto de enfiar a mão no meio da cara dessa garota **(NA:*Torcida*Extinto! Extinto! ****w(^o^)W)** . Então eu pensei do que a minha mãe pensaria em me ver engalfinhada no chão com uma desqualificada **(NA: Eu sei, eu sei "essa é a minha garota!"** **(^_^)). **Minha educação venceu **(NA: Aaaa (ToT))**.

Eu estava juntando minhas coisas pra sair,quando apareceu uma garota, de mais ou menos meu tipo físico, um pouco mais alta que eu e de cabelo castanho claro. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi a imensa fúria que eu vi em seus olhos.

-Olha aqui sua patricinha arrogante, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim dos outros?-Bradou a garota.

- Escuta aqui su... -Kagura foi interrompida sumariamente por ela.

- Não escuta aqui você, sua baranga ignorante! Mesmo que aqui estivesse escrito que era o trono da rainha das vacas, você não tem o direito de mandar em ninguém! Agora é melhor você vazar rapidinho antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência e chute o teu trazeiro metido!

Kagura estava vermelha de raiva e ia revidar **(NA: Essa garota não tem amor à vida**** (o_o)!), **mas Kikio vendo que a garota falava sério, deteu Kagura a tempo e decidiu ir, mas não sem antes falar um "não acabou por aqui a etc...".

Então eu olhei para aquela garota de olhos castanhos tão claros como o mel (agora notados aplacada a fúria).Percebi que ela olhava curiosa para mim e logo tratei de me apresentar.

-Atashiwa* Kagome Higurashi- desu - me apresentei me inclinando – Arigatou gosaimasu, * por me ajudar!

-Ie daijobu, corishinaide!*- Me respondeu com o sorriso mais doce que eu já tinha visto. Por alguns momentos, duvidei que fosse a mesma garota de apouco. – Atashiwa Sango – desu.

Sango. Quando eu ouvi esse nome, tive certeza de que ela não seria uma simples colega.

**Legenda:**

**VASP: **Vagabundos Anônimos Sustentados pelos Pais (não é em japonês, mas resolvi colocar do mesmo jeito (＾ｖ＾)!).

**Henai: **Estranho, esquisito.

**Kami:** Deus.

**Kami – Sama:** Senhor.

**DOSHTE ATASHI KAMI – SAMA?:** Porque eu Senhor.

**Ohaio: **Bom-Dia.

**Gomen: **Desculpas informais.

**Shikashi: **Mas.

**Hime: **Princesa

**Atashiwa: **Eu sou.

**Arigatou Gosaimasu: **Obrigado formal

**Ie, daijobu korishinaide: **Não, ta tudo bem não se preocupe.

**Então essa ta sendo minha primeira fict e espero que vocês me desculpem qualquer coisa. Mandem-me reviews, se elogio muito obrigada, se critica, melhor ainda, pois só assim eu posso melhorar!**

**Beijos Mina, e até semana que vem!**


End file.
